Czerwony Płaszcz
Czerwony Płaszcz był tymczasowym przebraniem Uber A, lidera Drużyny A. Mona Vanderwaal była "A" przez pierwsze dwa sezony zanim Czerwony Płaszcz nie przejął od niej dowodzenia, po tym jak została wykryta. Przez Incydent w Thornhill Lodge, jego czerwony płaszcz spłonął. Zmienił swoje przebranie na Czarną Wdowę. Alison okazała się być Czerwonym Płaszczem w A Dangerous GAme. Później jednak okazuje się, że ona nie była dowodzącą Drużyny A, a jedynie ukrywała się pod nim przed "A". W Now You See Me, Now You Don't, CeCe udawała Czerwony Płaszcz zgodnie z rozkazami Alison, by odwrócić uwagę A. Czerwony Płaszcz wraca jako Czarna Wdowa w piątym sezonie, jeszcze potężniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Wygląd Czerwony Płaszcz jest kobietą, która nosi czerwony płaszcz, czarną koszulę na długi rękaw, czarne legginsy, czarne kozaki i czarne rękawiczki na rękach. Czasami pokazana też jest z czerwonymi paznokciami. Zawsze ma długie, falowane blond włosy (prawdopodobnie peruka). Wyglądem nawiązuje do stroju Vivian Darkbloom. Żeby ukryć swoją tożsamość nosi także maskę Alison. Seria |-|Sezon 2= UnmAsked Pod koniec odcinka, kiedy Mona siedzi na swoim łóżku w Radley, odwiedza ją ktoś w czerwonym płaszczu podobnym do tego, który miała Vivian Darkbloom. Mona spogląda na nią i mówi "zrobiłam wszystko, co mi kazałaś". Dowiadujemy się później, że to była CeCe, a Mona miała halucynacje z powodu leków i myślała, że to Alison. |-|Sezon 3= It Happened 'That Night' Hanna odwiedza Monę w Radley, myśląc, że te wizyty jej pomagają. Mona odwraca się i uśmiecha, a Hanna myśli, że to do niej. Jednakże Mona wpatruje się w krzesło za nią. Mona ma halucynacje i widzi Alison, która siedzi tam w czerwonym płaszczu ze swoimi naturalnymi blond włosami, czytając "Lolitę". Mona i widzowie ją widzą, ale Hanna nie. Blood Is The New Black Widzimy Czerwony Płaszcz w czerownej bluzie z kapturem. Kupuje czarne bluzy i rękawiczki dla swojego zespołu. Nawet sprzedawca pyta, czy kupuje je dla jakiejś drużyny. The Lady Killer Zostaje ujawnione, że Toby jest drugim "A", a także członkiem Drużyny A. Ironiczne jest to, że Kłamczuchy nie zdają sobie sprawy, iż Mona i nowe "A" są tylko pracownikami dla Czerwonego Płaszcza. W tym samym odcinku, widzimy, jak Mona rozmawia (prawdopodobnie) z Czerwonym Płaszczem przez telefon, gdzie dowiaduje się o zmianie planów. Misery Loves Company Kiedy Marin|Hanna] idzie do butiku, przez odbicie w lustrze widzi blondynkę ubraną w czerwony płaszcz po drugiej stronie ulicy, która przygląda się jej. Kiedy Hanna się odwraca, dziewczyna znika. W tym samym odcinku widzimy, jak Mona i Toby rozmawiają w kryjówce "A". Mona mówi, że Kłamczuchy muszą zrozumieć, iż "ona wydaje rozkazy". A więc, wiemy, że Czerwony Płaszcz to kobieta. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Czerwony Płaszcz widziany w Kryjówce A używa palnika, żeby spalić lalkę reprezentującą Hannę. Osoba to czyniąca ma na sobie czerwoną kurtkę i czerwone paznokcie. Dead to Me Emily pamięta coraz więcej z tego, co się zdarzyło "Tej Nocy". Przypomina sobie, że widziała Czerwony Płaszcz, kiedy została zaatakowana przez członka Drużyny A. Pamięta, że Czerwony Płaszcz miała blond włosy. Emily mówi, że ona (Czerwony Płaszcz) dowodzi. Hot Water Spencer widzi Czerwony Płaszcz po swojej randce z Wrenem. Niestety, udaje jej się uciec zanim Spencer ją dogania. Out of Sight, Out of Mind Czerwony Płaszcz pojawia się Emily po raz drugi, kiedy siedzi w samochodzie, czekając na Toby'ego. Jednakże, szybko znika po tym, jak Emily ją zauważyła i wchodzi do miejsca pracy Toby'ego. Można założyć, że Czerwony Płaszcz zwabił Emily za pomocą telefonu Toby'ego. I'm Your Puppet Aria widzi Czerwony Płaszcz, kiedy ona, Hanna i Emily są w kostnicy przebrane za pracownicze. Aria śledzi ją, prawie doganiając, kiedy drzwi od windy się zamykają i odjeżdża. A DAngerous GAme W Thornhill Lodge, Mona słyszy rozmowę z Czerwonym Płaszczem, która nadlatuje do nich samolotem, a Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily oraz Toby współpracują, by odkryć jej tożsamość. Po tym, jak Toby i Spencer wychodzą, dziewczyny wchodzą do domu i obkrążają Monę, ale domek nagle zaczyna płonąć i Mona mówi dziewczynom, że to dzieło Czerwonego Płaszcza. Zamknięte w środku, szukają drogi wyjścia i Mona wyjawia, że nigdy się nie dowie, kto jest Czerwonym Płaszczem. Czerwony Płaszcz wyciąga dziewczyny z pożaru. Hanna budzi się i widzi Alison w czerwonym płaszczu, która na nią patrzy. Parę minut później, już jej nie ma. Mona i Spencer również twierdzą, że widziały Ali, kiedy dochodzą do konkluzji, że Czerwony Płaszcz to Alison. Mona ujawnia, że Czerwony Płaszcz nosi Maskę "Alison", więc to mogła być jej podobizna, a nie prawdziwa Ali. |-|Pretty Dirty Secrets= TrAde Off Czerwony Płaszcz kręci się po Stoisku Halloweenowym, kiedy Lucas Gottesman odbiera telefon. Prawdopodobnie była to CeCe Drake. CAll Security Ktoś zostawia wiadomość dla Garretta, a następnie ciężko oddycha. To może być Czerwony Płaszcz. |-|Sezon 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Czerwony Płaszcz nie pojawia się w tym odcinku, jednakże jej płaszcz zostaje odnaleziony. Under The Gun Emily zostaje zabrana na Komisariat Policji i przesłuchana przez podporucznik Lindę Tanner w związku z wideo, które otrzymała. Na wideo jest ktoś, kto ma Czerwony Płaszcz i Maskę "Emily" z napisem "winna". Crash and Burn, Girl! Zostaje ujawnione przez Nigela Wrighta, że CeCe Drake ustaliła prywatny, fałszywy lot w "A DAngerous gAme". CeCe zapłaciła Nigelowi za wymazanie śladów tej transakcji. Into the Deep Czerwony Płaszcz pojawia się, gdy idzie w stronę Domu DiLaurentisów w nocy. Czeka aż wszystkie światła w domu zgasną, a następnie podchodzi pod dom i odkręca panel, następnie chowając się do swojego sekretnego schowka. The Mirror Has Three Faces Czerwony Płaszcz wchodzi do dawnego pokoju Alison. Hanna wchodzi tam i widzi rzeczy Alison. W odbiciu w lustrze, widzimy Czerwony Płaszcz, który ma na sobie maskę Alison i patrzy na Hannę, ale ona jej nie zauważa. Również, pani DiLaurentis i Emily znajdują miejsce pobytu Czerwonego Płaszcza - w piwnicy domu DiLaurentisów. Panuje tam bałagan, wszędzie walają się resztki różnych rzeczy. Emily zauważa dziury w ścianach pokoju i domyśla się, że ktoś ją szpiegował. Bring Down the Hoe CeCe Drake jest w kryjówce "A" z mnóstwem zdjęć Kłamczuch i Alison. Czerwony płaszcz leży na krześle. Podczas imprezy, Czerwony Płaszcz pojawia się, ale po chwili ucieka. Spencer i Emily widzą, jak ktoś rusza się w stogu siana i przekopują go, by znaleźć jedynie czerwony płaszcz. Now You See Me, Now You Don't W Ravenswood, ktoś zamknął Emily w pudle i chciał ją przeciąć piłą, by zabić dziewczynę. Dziewczyny widzą Czerwony Płaszcz, za którym biegną i starają się uratować Emily jednocześnie. Kiedy widzą drugi Czerwony Płaszcz, Aria biegnie za nią i rozpoczyna walkę. Aria kopie w twarz drugi Czerwony Płaszcz i zrzuca maskę Alison, ujawniając, że to była CeCe. Alison zaprowadza tymczasem dziewczyny do tajemnej kryjówki "A", szybko znikając im z drogi. Grave New World Kłamczuchy idą na przyjęcie na cmentarzu Ravenswood w celu znalezienia drugiego Czerwonego Płaszcza (czyli Alison), zanim "A" ją znajdzie. Na początku, widzą Czerwony Płaszcz, jednak gubią jej ślad. Znajdują tajemną posiadłość i starają się znaleźć Czerwony Płaszcz tam, jednak im się nie udaje. Ezra odwozi dziewczyny z powrotem do Rosewood. Słyszą jakiś szelest i widzą Czerwony Płaszcz, który ucieka. Dziewczyny biegną za nią i widzą Alison. Mówi, że chce wrócić do domu, jednakże potrzebuje ich pomocy. Kiedy Ezra do nich przychodzi, Alison już nie ma. A is for Answers Czerwony Płaszcz nie pojawia się tutaj fizycznie, jednakże na zdjęciu z podwórka Spencer pokazane są Kłamczuchy oraz Alison ubrana w Czerwony Płaszcz. Detekty Holbrook pokazuje je Veronice udowadniając, że Alison żyje. |-|Sezon 5= EscApe From New York Zostaje ujawnione, że to właśnie Alison poprosiła CeCe o pomoc w Ravenswood w Now You See Me, Now You Don't. Cece miała odwrócić uwagę "A", kiedy Alison chciała wyłączyć piłę, by ratować Emily. Wystąpienia Tożsamości Uber A Czerwony Płaszcz była liderką Drużyny A pod przebraniem. Zabrała grę Monie w 3 sezonie i stała się nadrzędną liderką całego zespołu. Członkowie Drużyny A nie mają najmniejszego pojęcia, kim jest Czerwony Płaszcz. Pierwotnie wszyscy myśleli, że jest to CeCe Drake, jednakże później się okazuje, że przebrała się za Czerwony Płaszcz, by odwrócić uwagę A. Alison również nosiła czerwony płaszcz, ale jako przebranie. Bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że ma brązowe włosy nie blond, ponieważ w Under the Gun, Czerwony Płaszcz jest pokazany z maską Emily z brązowymi włosami, a w The Mirror Has Three Faces, Czerwony Płaszcz ma wyraźnie blond perukę. Jej czerwony płaszcz został znaleziony przypalony w "'A' is for A-l-i-v-e" poprzez Incydent w Thornhill Lodge. Wówczas, zmieniła swoje przebranie na Czarną Wdowę i uczestniczyła w pogrzebie Wildena. Pod koniec tego odcinka pokazano, że ma przypaloną maskę Alison. Powraca w piątym sezonie jeszcze potężniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Alison DiLaurentis W "Now You See Me, Now You Don't" dziewczyny jadą do Ravenswood i widzą dwa Czerwone Płaszcze. Spencer śledzi jeden, który według niej może być Alison, ponieważ wyglądało to, jakby chciała pomóc Kłamczuchom. Zaprowadza ją do głównej siedziby "A" (tak naprawdę siedziby Ezry) w Ravenswood. Spencer sprowadza tam pozostałe dziewczyny, a przez dziurę w ścianie obserwują je niebieskie oczy. Po wyjściu z kryjówki, Kłamczuchy spotykają Carlę Grunwald, która wyjawia, że to ona ocaliła Alison. W "Grave New World" zostaje potwierdzone, że Ali jest drugim Czerwonym Płaszczem. CeCe Drake W "Now You See Me, Now You Don't okazuje się, że jednym z dwóch Czerwonych Płaszczy jest CeCe. Aria pokonuje ją podczas walki i przez przypadek CeCe wypada za barierkę, ale Aria łapie ją. Jednak rękaw CeCe się urywa i dziewczyna spada. Kłamczuchy podbiegają do niej i myślą, że nie żyje. Jednak okazuje się, że o własnych siłach wstała i uciekła. W "EscApe From New York", zostaje ujawnione, że Alison poprosiła CeCe o przebranie się w Czerwony Płaszcz, by odwrócić uwagę "A" od niej samej. Różnice pomiędzy Czerwonymi Płaszczami Alison * Brak peruki (jest naturalną blondynką) * Brak maski (to jest Alison i nie potrzebowałaby maski samej siebie) * Brak rękawiczek (nie musi ukrywać swoich odcisków palców) CeCe * Brak peruki (jest naturalną blondynką) * Maska (by odwrócić uwagę "A" od Alison) * Brak rękawiczek (nie musi ukrywać swoich odcisków palców) "A" * Peruka (prawdopodobnie nie jest blondynką) * Maska (by ukryć swoją prawdziwą tożsamość) * Rękawiczki (żeby ukryć odciski palców) Notki * Czerwony Płaszcz ma technicznie rzecz biorąc trzy tożsamości: jedna to CeCe, która udawała Czerwony Płaszcz dla Alison, by odwrócić uwagę "A". Została ujawniona w "Now You See Me, Now You Don"t". Druga tożsamość to Alison, która okazała się być żywa i ukrywać przed "A", jak również starała się pomóc przyjaciółkom. Drugi Czerwony Płaszcz został ujawniony w "Grave New World". Ostatni Czerwony Płaszcz to ten, który był przy grobie Bethany wykopując jej ciało, prawdopodobnie jest liderem. * W "UnmAsked" za Emily i Paige znajdowała się dziewczyna w czerwonej sukni z maską, która przechodziła obok Mony. W kryjówce Mony było zdjęcie dziewczyny w czerwonej sukni lub płaszczu, a więc to mogła być Alison, która przyglądała się przyjaciółkom. * Alison została zdemaskowana jako Czerwony Płaszcz w "A Dangerous GAme", a CeCe została ujawniona w odcinkach "Bring Down the Hoe" i "Now You See Me, Now You Don't". Jednakże Alison była prawdopodobnie halucynacją, a CeCe mylnym tropem. * Nie wiadomo, kto był którym Czerwonym Płaszczem, jednak są pewne spekulacje: ** Prawdziwy Czerwony Płaszcz odwiedził Monę w "UnmAsked". ** Spencer widziała prawdziwy Czerwony Płaszcz w "Hot Water". ** Alison wyciągnęła Hannę z pożaru w A DAngerous gAme, jednakowoż nie wiadomo, kto wyciągnął Arię i Emily. Pewne jest, że prawdziwy Czerwony Płaszcz przechadzał się jeszcze po lesie. ** Alison zatrzymała piłę w "Now You See Me, Now You Don't, a CeCe była tam, by odwrócić uwagę "A". ** Prawdziwy Czerwony Płaszcz lub Alison prawdopodobnie była Czerwonym Płaszczem spod domu DiLaurentisów. Galeria RC.png Ali or CeCe in the Season 4 Halloween Episode.png Ali Season 4 Halloween Ep.png RedCoatHD.jpg CeCe.png|CeCe Drake z maską Ali CeCe Now You See Me Now You Don't.png|CeCe Drake CeCe vs. Aria.png|CeCe vs. Aria Red Coat Avatar.png 3746.PNG 3753.PNG 3772.PNG 3771.PNG 3770.PNG 3768.PNG 3767.PNG 3763.PNG 3925.PNG 3924.png 3917.PNG 3916.PNG 3914.PNG 3913.PNG Redcoatcece281.png Pretty-little-liars-halloween-stills-19.jpg Admksmdkdm.jpg Ali Red Coat GNW.png|Alison w Grave New World Redcoatcece2.png RedcoatCece1.png CeCeAsRC1.jpg CeCeAsRedCoat2.jpg.jpg Wideo thumb|center|300px|Odkrywanie tożsamości Czerwonego Płaszcza Nawigacja Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Drużyna "A" Kategoria:Anonimowi bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie epizodyczni serialu Kategoria:A do Z